


It's Over Isn't It?

by Jormus



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A Better World AU, Angst, Gen, dabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormus/pseuds/Jormus
Summary: Stan leaves with the Journal as Ford asked.





	It's Over Isn't It?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Better World AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/462395) by Squeeney Art. 



Stan stared at the worn book in his hands as his brother continued talking. For a brief moment, when Ford had mentioned their childhood dream of sailing around the world together, he had felt the little spark of hope that had somehow survived all the harsh realities of life flare back up. Then just as swiftly Stanford had crushed it. Stan was hardly able to listen as Stanford told him to take it and get as far away as possible.

He felt old and tired.

After all this time he was just a tool. A trusty grunt to be called up when there was a problem to be fixed. Why had he even thought any different?

There was a pause and he realized Stanford was waiting for his answer. The blue light from the machines flickered earily of his brother’s back and the leather bound journal felt heavy in his hands.

Stan heaved a sigh finally accepting something he had known for a long time. It was time to bring this to an end.

“Fine,” He said as he started walking toward the door.

* * *

Stanford’s meeting with his brother was going better than he had expected. His brother had not interrupted him even once during his speech. As he had thought, using the boat had been the perfect hook to get Stanley’s attention.

He finished up his speech and waited expectantly for his brother’s answer.

“Fine.”

Stanford felt relief fill him. His brother understood. He would take care of it. With the Journal gone he could finish dismantling the portal in peace and put this all behind him.

“Excellent!” He exclaimed. “You’ve truly proven yourself Stanley.”

It was nice to have someone who he knew would come to his aid even after so long. Still speaking he began to turn around.

“Thank you for being so…”

Stanford only had one moment to see Stanley’s back before the elevator doors closed with a sharp final sounding click.

“Trustworthy…” he finished his sentence into the silence of the basement.

All his struggles with Bill were finally over, disappearing along with the last third of the instructions to the portal, but somehow he didn’t feel quite as happy as he had a moment ago. Somehow he knew something else was over as well.


End file.
